diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Troy
Steven Troy (or Steve) is the hero of Vigilante. He is portrayed by Ross McConaghy. He is a former member of the Crimson Hand gang headed by Vince Carter. He however only joined the gang as a means to earn money to support his poverty stricken family. He has a younger sister called Liana who he has to rescue from Vince. Vigilante The only things we know about Steven before Vigilante is that he came from a poor family and had a close bond with his little sister, acting as a paternal figure possibly due to the absense of parents. One day Vince Carter, a criminal found him in the streets and offered him the money he needed to support his family by joining his paramilitary gang, The Crimson Hand. Steven spent two years working for Vince reluctantly carrying out his orders including eliminating potential rivals of the Crimson Hand. In a cut scene Vince tells Liana that Steven served a prison sentance in his place. Feeling guilty for his deeds under Vince's order Steven left the gang and bought a house for himself and Liana using the money Vince gave him. Attempting to redeem himself Steven tried to find an honest job. Vince however was angered by Stevens departure and sought to find him. Eventually he did and remembered hearing Steven talk about his sister during his time working for him. Seeing Liana as a perfect target Vince abducted her from their home and left his calling card behind for Steven to discover. Steven returns home to find the front door hanging open. Knowing that something was wrong he entered the house holding his gun clearly feeling that he still needed it even after leaving the Crimson Hand. He discovers Vince's calling card and shortly after recieves a phone call from Vince himself. Keeping his cool Steven simply tells Vince that he will be seeing him very soon. Steven gathers his weapons knowing he is walking into a war zone. When he arrives at Vince's base he even goes far as to plant a time bomb disguised as an old laptop along the outer wall of the building. Feeling confident that he will rescue Liana in the time limit before it explodes he starts the countdown and continues on to kill all of Vince's henchmen displaying impressive marksman skills. He eventually finds Vince holding his sister at gun point. He orders Vince to let Liana go, pointing out that it is he who Vince wants not her. Vince offers Steven to rejoin the Crimson Hand and Steven openly refuses showing remorse for what he did and telling Vince that he wasted two years working for him. Vince finds this amusing and challenges Stevens morality asking him if he has really found god and even goes far as to say that Steven enjoyed doing the things he told him to do. (Whether this is true or Vince just trying to unnerve Steven is unkown but from Stevens attitude it can be assumed that the latter is true.) Steven says it's time for Vince to die. Vince calmly retorts that he thinks otherwise and shots Steven in the shoulder wounding and disarming him but deliberatley keeping him alive so he can watch Liana die. Steven desperatley pleas for Vince to spare Liana but she manages to kick Vince in the shin and struggling out of his grasp. Steven picks up his gun and throws it to Liana. She catches it and kills Vince. Liana hugs Steven assuring him he has nothing to apologise for when he attempts to say sorry. Liana points out that he's hurt. Steven says it's alright not being a serious injury. He picks up a flower and places it on Vince's body showing some sign of respect. Steven takes his traumatised sister away from the base. Shortly after they leave the entire building explodes sealing Vince's fate forever. Personality Despite being a former criminal Steven is openly disgusted at himself and his role as part of Vince's Crimson Hand gang. When he plants the bomb at the base he is clearly doing what he can to destroy the Crimson Hand gang once and for all. He loves his sister Liana dearly probably because she is the only family he has given that they come from a poor background. He would go to great lengths to keep her safe. This is shown by his headstrong approach to rescuing her himself also the fact that he shares a house with her believing that she still needs his guidance. Despite Vince being a ruthless individual who kidnapped his sister and possibly raped her Steven still holds a degree of repect for Vince shown when he discards a flower on his corpse at the end of the film. He also has an extensive knowledge in building bombs shown when he places a time bomb outside the base. He is also confident in his skills starting the countdown before he goes in to save Liana believing he will get her out in time before it goes off.